Legends of the dark knight
by Noctfoxhero
Summary: In a world where there is no justice just constant war crime and pain one man starts a quest to bring the concept of justice to his home as he builds the legend of the Batman


**Hey noct here and well this is my first story and it's my first story I wanted to do a prop Naruto Batman cross over since there's really any few and the ones that are don't update or has over powered Naruto and stuff like that and for this one I want to establish his own tale on the dark knight so he won't be like Bruce exactly he will have to learn how to do things in his own way and characters from the Naruto series will take on roles and purposes so some of you guys favorite character may have a important role or become villains or allies and any villains with ability will have chakra variants and that includes nartuos gadgets because some are too advanced to produce so he will work his own way around that and one quick note before we begin in this story there is no Gotham or Batman or a old world this will be purely be elemental nations and Naruto becoming the Batman and forging his own legend as the dark knight and don't expect the world's greatest detective he has a long way before gaining that title and as of right now no pairings in mind with that said welcome to my world sorry had to use that line also leave reviews for any story idea character choices and which comic movie or cartoon story you want to see** _ **this story is only for fan fiction as I do not own either properties Batman is owned by DC and created by Bob Kane and Naruto is owned by kisnimoto**_

 **Legend of the Dark knight**

Konoha also know as the hidden village in the leaves one of the five major villages and hailed as the strongest among them you think with this title it should be know as a beacon for what other villages should strive for but even with this title things have changed it all started with the kybubi attack no one knows how this happened but it suddenly appeared and wreaked havoc it was only due to the heroic sacrifice of the yondami hokage lead to the defeat of the best and what of should been a time of celebration it became the opposite not only was the village recovering from the recent third ninja war but now with the kybubi attack it led to crime way mainly due financial problems and the distrust with the uchia clan and the grab for power while this was happening Hiruzen sarutobi having to take his position again due to the death of his young successor could only sign and wish he was younger to tackle this problem as he gazes at the bundle in his hands a small baby with blonde hair tan skin striking blue eyes and for an odd reason whisker like marks gazing up at him. I'm sorry you've gone through most pain in your few days living then most people would go through said Hiruzen starting at the baby whose face of innocence brought more pain then anything he has gone through already having a guess on how narutos life will be filled with nothing but pain and sorrow he thought in solemn acceptance as he blew out a ring of smoke. I believe you may be able to strive look at your mother you will probably have her stubbornness but I digress I just hope you can face the consequences brought forth by this unforeseen events Naruto. Hiruzen pondered to himself has he gazed at his village covered in rain which felt to him the rain dropping more problems he knew will come back to bite him but them suddenly a screeching sound appears and as Hiruzen gazes upon the source he can make out a bat flying in the city he didn't know then but that day a sign was show when looking back he can now chuckle but what he didn't know was that a pair of blue eyes locked on the bat flying

13 years later location main street

A can was kicked solemnly as a boy no older then 13 walked forward not knowing where to go as he trys to ignore the stares and whispers this belonging to a boy with blonde spiky hair in every direction with blue eyes a rather impressive tan with whisker makes with a medium build he wore black shinobi pants a blue t shirt with a open orange jacked filled with self sewed patches and black shinobi __sandals this belonged to Naruto Uzumaki the outcast of the village as he got thrown out of another store asking for food sold at regular prices rather then double it and say it was Orphan tax. Well this sucks guess it's more cup ramen for me at least I'm able to get that if barley said Naruto has he shoves his hands in his pockets as he notices more shops are boarding up windows and trying to clear the streets before night you see it wasn't always this way you see there used to be a police force by the uchia clan but after they were all killed except for one the criminals realized there wasn't a major police force and it started a surge of crime it wasn't noticeable first then become more frequent over time now there is gang violence and more mom activity due to dirty money bribes and connection now most common folk avoid the night and now you may be thinking why Isn't any shinobi dealing with these crimes well it's mainly due to most being deployed outside the village to get more income and rebuild but it seems criminals these days are out numbering the villages forces. Man I better get home before iruka realizes I skipped class again don't get me wrong has one of the people I care about and doesn't treat me as a monster it man can his lectures get boring I mean why can't he show us some call super moves not the history of the log thought Naruto as he turned to go the alley to get home when he was stopped by how men and he froze

Hello welcome to our alley now hand over your money and valuables!said thug 1 a large man with balding hair ripped pants and a open vest and old boots

Heyy duke look it's demon brat you think if we kill him hey will host a chatty event in our honor!? Laughed a shorter man with messy brown hair lanky and wears a old shirt pants and looks like haven't bathe in days

Naruto froze considering his options he may have shinobi training even if he lacks on it but no matter what option he chooses he won' be seen as a Victor in this situation so he decide to do the smart thing. FUCK NO he yelled as he ran for his life as the two men were hot on his trail as he trys to make to his apartment

HEY LITTLE SHIT YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE OR YOU WILL SEE HOW NICE OUR OLD OFFER WAS. Bellowed duke as he ran after the kid. As Naruto made to his apartment he took in deep breaths and hoped he outran those thugs. Next time try the roof tops if I want to get to get home if I call this place home sighs Naruto as he gazes at his small home that has a table a kitchen a bed at least he has a couch that was left behind when he got this apartment ( not to mention it covered the chalk outline that's still on the floor) as he went to lay down to take nap he thought of am the shit has gone through since as a kid he was treated differently it wasn't noticeable at first whispers and passing comments but he noticed it turned to sneers and looks of disgust and whenever he met anyone who was remotely nice to him in public they disappeared or they turn to hate the next day plus due to being alone he was able to see how bad thing happen at night loud crashes riots and break ins honestly it disgust him how bad things gotten that's why he wants to be hokage not to earn the villages respect and the glory but to end this crime wave and see that others don't go through pain and have happy life . Soon I'll be the hokage I'll prove them wrong I could help those who can't help them selves well better get some rest and try to sneak out to get dinner later tonight says Naruto who drifts off dreaming about him helping people .

 **6 hours later**

Hush whispers went around as they gathered in the read light district

So you sure you the brat lives here says ?

Yes it does we followed him to this spot and found his home bet it's demon lair says ?

Yea I kinda figured there would be half eaten body's or chains why target this place boss says the other thug. Well besides killing the demon we can get the insurance money for the building and claim as ours it's not like someone would care look at this way we burn it get money for equal shares and become heroes says duke as he grins a dark grin . But the one realizes something important

Hey boss there's seven of us I may of failed school but don't you think it's not even fair that's less money says one of the thugs . Hmm your right I almost forgot them with that said duke stabs the Idiot who opened his mouth with a rusty kunai. now if anyone wants to get smart with me it means more profit for me now boys let's torch this duke yells as his men lights nartuos home on fire. Naruto wakes groggily to the smell of smoke and a warm feeling his eyes snap open and notices the fire raging as he coughs as her inhales smoke in his lungs. What the hell is going on here where the hell did this fire coming from I better get out of here before I get trapped I should go see the old man thought Naruto in panic as he grabs a bag and packs extra clothes as the fire rages and debris start to fall as he made a dash to the window and jumped through the window just in time as his apartment explodes as Naruto lands on a nearby roof as he landed on his back as he grunts in pain as he feels the glass cut into his skin as he watches his home burn in the night. No need to get sentimental I need to find a place to sleep and go to the old man in the morning I have a feeling going to the hokage tower a t night is too dangerous says Naruto as he slowly gets up winces as the wind blow to his cuts as he jumps to another roof heading towards the training ground knowing no one goes there at nights besides those two green guys he always sees running in the village his eyes still burn remembering the first time. As he ran to the training ground due to his panic he didn't notice he ended up at a old abandoned training ground which closed due to funding and was destroyed during the kyubi attack which led to him running on broken ground which caved in to a hole .NO I CANT DIE HERE I HAVENT EVEN FINISHED GROWING screamed Naruto as he once again fell but now into a deep hall which seemed like forever but was only ten seconds as he lands on his back which led to Naruto grunting in pain as he gets up and skins the cave as the only light is the moon light illuminating the cave. Okay Naruto your house is gone your homeless hungry and it looks like I'm now in cave what should I do. Thought Naruto as he looks for a way out and starts walking when he feels like he is being watched and gazes up at the countless red eyes as he covers his ears as the bats screeches and swarm Naruto as he covers his face and trys not to panic as he uncovers his eyes as he discovers the bats flying around him as to give him a signal as he gazes at the hundreds of bats flying around only visible to the moon light he might have not known it but at that moment the Batman was starting to form.

 **Hey noct here well here is chapter one I hoped you liked it I'm sorry about the grammar I'm new to writing fanfiction and yes Naruto has found the bat cave and now he's homeless next chapter will be Naruto attending class getting a new home and Naruto getting the idea to be a crime fighter plus him taking training serious and in my story the graduation is 15 to gain further development and also the introduction of the KPD and who will this version of him Gordon and even if I want the first villain to be one of the famous the first few villains would be unusual and this first arc is the beginning arc and training and as of right now Naruto knows the transformation jutsu the substation and one clone that's passable and pretty good at hand to hand but it's still street brawling but due to pranks his stealth is above most chunin and next chapter I will show more crime with that said thanks for reading leave a review and comment and ideas and this won't be a bashing fic**


End file.
